This invention relates to apparatus for fabricating flat trusses, and more particularly to apparatus for fabricating composite wood and metal flat trusses.
The invention is especially concerned with apparatus for fabricating composite wood and metal flat trusses such as shown in the co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,222 issued Nov. 10, 1998. Flat trusses in general and flat trusses such as disclosed in said patent are typically used as floor joists in place of solid wood 2xc3x9710s, 2xc3x9712s, etc. The flat truss disclosed in said patent has parallel top and bottom chords, each comprising a length of lumber (e.g., a 2xc3x974) and generally V-shaped metal web members having integral teeth fastening them to the chords, with said members in inverted relation. It also has vertical wooden web members providing rectangular openings in the truss, as for passage of ductwork through the truss. It is formed to provide on-site flexibility, being capable of being trimmed off at one or both ends to reduce its length to fit the job. This is accomplished by providing a board between the chords at one or both ends, the arrangement being such that the chords and board or boards may be sawn through for the trimming of the truss without sacrificing the structural stability of the truss.
As disclosed in said U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,222, the assembly of the flat trusses having the features above described is carried out manually, by placement of the chords, web members (metal and wooden), and the boards in a jig on a table. The truss is assembled flat, i.e., so that the upper and lower chords are in a horizontal plane. The metal web members are placed both under and on top of the chords so that they will be secured on both sides of the chords in the finished truss. A press is moved over the table (or vice versa) to press the teeth of the metal web members into the chords. Assembling the components is labor intensive. The size of the truss, and hence the jig, make manual assembly difficult and time consuming.
Among the several objects and features of the present invention may be noted the provision of an apparatus for fabricating flat trusses which automatically assembles a completed truss from its base components; the provision of such an apparatus which can build trusses rapidly; the provision of such an apparatus which requires minimal manual labor; and the provision of such an apparatus which can build trusses of different sizes.
The invention involves apparatus for fabricating composite wood and metal flat trusses with each truss having generally parallel top and bottom chords, and a first and a second series of metal web members, the first series on one side and the second on the other side of the truss. The web members of each series are spaced at intervals along the length of the truss. The apparatus includes a conveyor comprising an upper chord conveying run for the feeding endwise in a forward direction the upper chords of trusses to be fabricated, and a lower chord conveying run for the feeding endwise in the forward direction corresponding lower chords of trusses to be fabricated. Each upper chord is paired in lengthwise registry with a lower chord thereby constituting a pair serving as the upper and lower chords of a truss. The upper chord and lower chords are of generally rectangular cross-section having top, bottom, and side surfaces. The conveyor is operable intermittently to feed each pair of chords forward a distance corresponding to the intervals to and past a station for application of web members to opposite side surfaces of the pair at the intervals, the pair dwelling at the station for a dwell period between each forward feed of said pair. A first web member applicator at the station for applying a web member to each pair of chords on one side thereof during a dwell period of the pair at the station, a second web member applicator at the station for applying a web member to each pair on the other side thereof during a dwell period of the pair at the station. Each web member applicator comprises a holder on the respective side of the conveyor for holding a supply of web members, and mechanism for transferring a web member from the supply into position on the respective side of the pair at the station. The web members have fasteners for being driven into the sides of each of the chords constituting the pair. Each applicator has a driver for effecting driving of the fasteners into each of the chords constituting the pair on opposite sides thereof to fasten the web members to the pair.
An aspect of the invention involves the provision of an apparatus for fabricating composite flat trusses with each truss having parallel top and bottom chords, a first and a second series of metal first web members, the first series on one side and the second series on the other side of the truss, the first web members of each series being spaced at intervals along the length of the truss, each truss further comprising at least at one end thereof a trimmable second web member comprising material which may be sawn through for trimming of the truss at the one end thereof thereby to shorten its length, the second web member being secured at the top to the upper chord and at the bottom to the lower chord. The apparatus includes a conveyor comprising an upper chord conveying run and a lower chord conveying run for the feeding endwise in a forward direction the upper and lower chords of trusses to be fabricated with the chords in a predetermined plane. Each upper chord is paired in lengthwise registry with a lower chord and to constitute a pair serving as the upper and lower chords of a truss. Each of the upper and lower chords are of generally rectangular cross-section having top, bottom, and side surfaces. The conveyor is operable to feed a pair of the chords to and past a second web member applying station where there is a second web member transfer device for transferring a second web member from a supply of second web members to a position in the plane for being engaged by the chords as they are fed forward. The apparatus has first devices for effecting securement of the second web member to the chords. The conveyor is operable intermittently to feed the lengths of lumber with the second web member in place between them forward a distance corresponding to the intervals to and past a first web member applying station for application of first web members to opposite side surfaces of the pair at the intervals, the pair dwelling at the first web member applying station for a dwell period between each forward feed of the pair. A first web member first applicator at the station for applying a first web member to each pair of chords on one side thereof during a dwell period of the pair at the station. A first web member second applicator is at the station for applying a first web member to each pair on the other side thereof during a dwell period of each pair at the station. Each applicator includes a holder on the respective side of the conveyor for holding a supply of first web members, and mechanism for transferring a first web member from the supply into position on the respective side of the pair at the station. The first web members have fasteners for being driven into the sides of each of the chords constituting the pair. Each applicator has a driver for effecting driving of the fasteners into each of the chords constituting the pair on opposite sides thereof to fasten the first web members to the pair.
A further aspect of the invention involves the provision of an apparatus for fabricating composite flat trusses with each truss having generally parallel top and bottom chords, and a first and a second series of metal first web members, the first series on one side and the second series on the other side of the truss, the first web members of each said series being spaced at intervals along the length of the truss, and generally vertical second web members each extending generally vertically between the upper and lower chords and fastened thereto, the second web members being spaced at intervals along the length of the truss. The apparatus includes a conveyor comprising an upper chord conveying run for the feeding endwise in a forward direction the upper chords of trusses to be fabricated, and a lower chord conveying run for the feeding endwise in the forward direction corresponding lower chords of trusses to be fabricated. Each upper chord is paired in lengthwise registry with a lower chord thereby constituting a pair serving as the upper and lower chords of a truss. Each of the upper and lower chords are of generally rectangular cross-section having top, bottom, and the surface. The conveyor is operable intermittently to feed a pair forward a distance corresponding to the first web member and second web member intervals first to and past a station for application of second web members between the chords of the pair, then to and past a station for fastening the inserted second web members to the chords, and subsequently to and past a station for application of first web members to opposite side surfaces of the pair at the said intervals, the pair dwelling at the stations for a dwell period between each forward feed of the pair. A pair of first applicators at the first web member station with one first applicator being positioned for applying a first web member to the pair on one side thereof during a dwell period of the pair thereat, and the other first applicator being positioned for applying a first web member to the pair on the other side thereof during a dwell period of a pair at the station. Each first applicator includes a holder on the respective side of the conveyor for holding a supply of first web members, and mechanism for transferring a first web member from the supply thereof into position on the respective side of the pair at the station. The first web members have fasteners for being driven into the sides of each of the chords constituting the pair, each first applicator having a driver for effecting driving of the fasteners into each of the chords constituting the pair on opposite sides thereof to fasten the first web members to the pair. A second applicator for second web members at the second web member applying station for taking second web members from a supply and inserting them between the chords. First devices are at the fastening station on opposite sides of the conveyor for fastening the second web members to the chords.
The invention also involves an apparatus for fabricating composite flat trusses with each truss having generally parallel top and bottom chords, each of the chords comprising a length of lumber, a first and a second series of metal first web members, the first series on one side and the second series on the other side of the truss, the first web members of each series being spaced at intervals along the length of the truss, each truss further comprising at least at one end thereof a trimmable second web member which may be sawn through for trimming of the truss at the one end thereof thereby to shorten its length, the second web member being secured at the top to the upper chord and at the bottom to the lower chord, and generally vertical third web members extending generally vertically between the upper and lower chords and fastened thereto and being spaced at intervals along the length of the truss. The apparatus includes a conveyor comprising an upper chord conveying run and a lower chord conveying run for the feeding endwise in a forward direction in a predetermined plane the upper and lower chords of trusses to be fabricated with the chords. Each upper chord is paired in lengthwise registry with a lower chord and thereby constituting a pair serving as the upper and lower chords of a truss. Each of the upper and lower chords are of generally rectangular cross-section having top, bottom, and side surfaces. The conveyor is operable to feed a pair of the chords to and past a second web member applying station where there is a transfer device for transferring a second web member from a supply of second web members to a position in the plane for being engaged by the chords as they are fed forward. The apparatus has devices for effecting securement of the second web member to a pair of chords. The conveyor is operable intermittently to feed a pair with the second web member in place in the pair forward a distance corresponding to the first web member and third web member intervals to and past a station for application of third web members between the lengths of lumber of the pair then to and past a station for fastening the inserted third web members to the chords, and subsequently to and past a station for application of first web members to opposite side surfaces of the pair at the intervals, the pair dwelling at the stations for a dwell period between each forward feed of the pair. A first applicator for third web members is at the station for application thereof for taking the third web members from a supply and inserting them between the chords so they are generally vertical. Devices are at the fastening station on opposite sides of the conveyor for fastening the third web members to the chords. A pair of second applicators is at the station for application of first web members each comprising a holder on the respective side of the conveyor for holding a supply of first web members, and mechanism for transferring a first web member from the supply thereof into position on the respective side of the pair at the station, the first web members having fasteners for being driven into each of the chords constituting the pair, each second applicator having a driver for effecting driving of the fasteners into the chords constituting the pair on opposite sides thereof to fasten the first web members to the pair.
The invention also involves an apparatus for fabricating truss components each comprising generally parallel top and bottom chords, each of the chords being of generally rectangular cross-section thereby having top, bottom, and side surfaces, with at least at one end of each truss a trimmable first web member which may be sawn through for trimming of the truss ultimately formed thereby to shorten the length of the truss, the first web member being secured at the top to the upper chord and at the bottom to the lower chord. The apparatus includes a conveyor comprising an upper chord conveying run and a lower chord conveying run for the feeding endwise in a forward direction chords constituting the upper and lower chords of trusses to be fabricated with the chords in a predetermined plane, each upper chord being paired in lengthwise registry with a lower chord and thereby being a pair constituting the upper and lower chords of a truss. Each of the upper and lower chords are of generally rectangular cross-section having top, bottom, and side surfaces. The conveyor is operable to feed a pair of the chords to and past a board applying station where there is a first web member transfer device for transferring a first web member from a supply of first web members to a position in the plane for being engaged by a pair of chords as the pair is fed forward. The apparatus has devices for effecting securement of the first web member to the pair of chords.
A further aspect of the invention involves the provision of an apparatus for fabricating composite flat trusses with each truss having generally parallel top and bottom chords, a first and a second series of metal first web members, the first series on one side and the second on the other side of the truss, the first web members of each series being spaced at intervals along the length of the truss, at least at one end of the truss a trimmable second web member comprised of material which may be sawn through for trimming of the truss at the one end thereof thereby to shorten its length, the second web member being fastened at its top to the upper chord and at its bottom to the lower chord said truss also having generally vertical third web members each extending generally vertically between the upper and lower chords and fastened thereto, the third web members being spaced at intervals along the length of the truss. The apparatus includes a conveyor comprising an upper chord conveying run and a lower chord conveying run for the feeding endwise in a forward direction the upper and lower chords of trusses to be fabricated with the chords in a predetermined plane. Each upper chord is paired in lengthwise registry with a lower chord and thereby being a pair constituting the upper and lower chords of a truss. The conveyor has a first section constituting an infeed section where the runs are spaced a distance greater than the truss height, a second section constituting a chord preparation section where the runs are spaced as in the infeed section, a third section constituting a tapering section where the runs converge to truss height, a fourth section constituting a third web member applying section, a fifth section constituting a staging section, and a sixth section constituting an exit section. The runs are generally parallel and spaced a distance corresponding to the truss height in the fourth, fifth, and sixth sections. A set of first devices is in the second section for preparing the chords fed therethrough for reception of a second web member. A second web member transfer device is provided for transferring a second web member from a supply thereof to a position in the third section for being engaged by the chords as they are fed forward and converge in the third section. There is an applicator for taking third web members from a supply thereof and inserting them between the chords during a dwell in the fourth section. There is also a set of applicators between the fifth and sixth sections for applying first web members to opposite sides of the chords during dwell therein.
An additional aspect of the invention is an apparatus for fabricating flat trusses having generally parallel top and bottom chords, with at least one generally vertical web member between the chords and fastened thereto. The apparatus includes a conveyor comprising an upper chord conveying run for endwise feeding in a forward direction the upper chords of trusses to be fabricated, and a lower chord conveying run for the feeding endwise in the forward direction corresponding lower chords of trusses to be fabricated. Each upper chord is paired in lengthwise registry with a lower chord thereby constituting a pair which ultimately become chords of a truss, each of the upper chord and lower chords being of generally rectangular cross-section having top, bottom, and side surfaces. An applicator for web members is at a station along the length of the conveyor for taking web members from a supply thereof and inserting them between the chords during dwell of the chords at the station whereby the web members are generally vertical between the chords.
The invention also provides for an apparatus for fabricating trusses each comprising parallel upper and lower chords with a plurality of web members secured to and extending between the chords. The apparatus includes a conveyor comprising an upper chord conveying run and a lower chord conveying run for the feeding endwise in a forward direction the upper and lower chords of trusses to be fabricated, each chord traveling in a generally horizontal plane with the upper chords being above the lower chords in a generally vertical plane, each upper chord being paired in lengthwise registry with a respective lower chord and thereby being a pair constituting the upper and lower chords of a truss. The conveyor is operable to feed a pair of the chords to and past a web applying station where there is a web transfer device for transferring a web from a supply of webs to a position in a plane generally parallel to the generally vertical plane for being secured to the chords at the web applying station. A device is at the web applying station for effecting securement of webs to said chords.
An apparatus is provided for fabricating trusses each comprising first and second chords with a plurality of web members secured to and extending between the chords, each chord having first and second opposite sides. The apparatus includes a conveyor comprising a first chord conveying run and a second chord conveying run for the feeding endwise in a forward direction the first and second chords of trusses to be fabricated. The conveyor is operable to feed a pair of the chords along respective paths of movement to and past a web applying station where there is a web transfer device for transferring a web from a supply of webs for being secured to the chords at the web applying station. A device is at the web applying station for effecting securement of webs to the chords. A drive mechanism is operable to engage the opposite sides of at least one of the chords to feed the engaged chord forward thru at least a portion of the apparatus and includes, a side drive mechanism including a pair of wheels mounted on opposite side of the respective path of movement for engaging a respective side of the chord, a drive motor connected to at least one of the wheels to effect rotation thereof, the wheels being mounted to move toward and away from the path in response to a signal indicative of a chord being present between the wheels.
The invention also involves an apparatus for fabricating trusses each comprising first and second chords with a plurality of web members secured to and extending between the chords, each chord having first and second opposite sides. The apparatus includes a conveyor comprising a first chord conveying run and a second chord conveying run for the feeding endwise in a forward direction the first and second chords of trusses to be fabricated. The conveyor is operable to feed a pair of the chords along respective paths of movement to and past a web applying station where there is a web transfer device for transferring a web from a supply of webs for being secured to the chords at the web applying station. A device at the web applying station for effecting securement of webs to the chords. A chord centering mechanism is operable to engage the opposite sides of at least one of the chords to position the engaged chord in thge path of movement whereby the chord is generally centered at a centerline of the path of movement. The centering mechanism includes a pair of followers mounted on opposite sides of the respective path of movement for engaging a respective side of the chord, the followers being mounted to move toward and away from the path in response to a signal indicative of a chord being present between the followers. A device is connected to the followers to effect the movement of the followers toward and away from one another and to retain the followers in engagement with a chord therebetween during movement of the chord between the followers.
Another aspect of the invention involves the provision of a method of assembling a truss having generally parallel upper and lower chords with webs secured to the chords and extending therebetween, the truss being formed in an apparatus having a conveyor with upper and lower conveyor runs. The method includes placing an upper chord and a lower chord in a plane where the upper chord is above the lower chord in a generally vertical plane with longitudinal axes of the chords being generally parallel. The chords are moved intermittently along a conveyor thru at least one web application station and pausing the chords at the station and applying a web to the chords during the pause and thereafter moving the chords with the applied web forward. The chords are paused again at the station after the subsequent forward movement and a second web is applied to the chords and thereafter the chords and applied webs are moved forward. The applied webs are secured to the chords to form a truss with generally parallel upper and lower chords with the webs secured to and extending therebetween. The formed truss is discharged from the conveyor.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.